Megami Paradise
ADV Films | first = 1995-06-07 | last = 1995-08-04 | runtime = | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} is a role-playing game by NEC Home Electronics and released in 1994 on the PC Engine Super CD-Rom. A two part OAV series was produced in 1995 by King Records under their subdivision Starchild Records and Studio Fantasia. It was directed by Katsuhiko Nishijima and follows in the tradition of his later works Agent Aika and Najica by having character designs by Noriyasu Yamauchi and having copious amount of upskirt shots. The anime is based on a manga by Akihiro Yoshizane which was serialised in the Dengeki G's Engine magazine. Availability Megami Paradise was released in the US by ADV Films on VHS. Currently, the show has not gotten a DVD release and ADV has not given any indication that a DVD or new release is planned or even if the license is still held by ADV Films. Plot The story is set in a utopia-like world made up of only women, under the benevolent rule of a woman called the Mamamega. The Mamamega possesses a magic item called the Astro Star, which absorbs evil from the world outside the paradise they live in. Eventually, when the Astro Star becomes saturated with evil thoughts and desires, the Mamamega has to perform a ceremony to purify the Astro Star, and then she hands over the position of Mamamega to her successor. As the story begins, the soon-to-be Mamamega chooses Lilith as her first miko (shrine maiden) and tasks Lilith with finding two other mikos, who will serve as guards/attendants to the new Mamamega. But as Lilith goes to try and recruit two others to help her, they cross paths with a group that has other plans for the Astro Star and wants to take over the Paradise they live in... Characters New Mamamega : :The new Mamamega, who rules over the Megami Paradise and is entrusted with the Astro Star. Lilith : :The first woman the new Mamamega recruits to be one of her mikos (shrine maidens). Lilith was surprised to be chosen, since she isn't that confident in her own abilities, but the new Mamamega tells her she believes in her potential. She can use her magic to summon spirits. Rurubell : :An energetic pink-haired girl who insists that Lilith should include her on the new Mamamega's miko team, although she's young. Can use magic, and has a wide variety of magic tools. Friends with and looks up to Stashia. Stashia : :One of the women Lilith recruits to join her serving the new Mamamega, she is a graceful person who uses a harp/bow as a weapon. However, Stashia is a peaceful woman, and mainly joined as a shrine maiden to look after Rurubell. Juliana : :A master swordswoman, who Lilith also recruits to be a miko serving the new Mamamega. Yamimama : :An evil woman whose goal is removing the Astro Star from the Paradise and taking over the world. Pastel : :A servant of the Yamimama who fights against Lilith and her friends. She looks like an ordinary little girl but can use powerful dark magic from her wand. Rouge : :A servant of the Yamimama who fights against Lilith and her friends. She wields a sword and can shoot flaming projectiles. Maharaja : :A servant of the Yamimama who fights against Lilith and her friends. She is adept with the whip. Angela : :An elf-eared servant of the Yamimama who fights against Lilith and her friends. She wields a large hammer and can summon evil spirit beasts. External links * [http://www.kingrecords.co.jp/SCR_CATALOG/073.html ''Megami Paradise] at King Record * Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Anime OVAs Category:ADV Films ja:女神天国